I would do anything for you'
by choppedblazewere
Summary: Elias has a nightmare about his one fear, Chise hating him. And Chise comforting his bony butt. I'm bad at summaries sorry!


As the relatively large creature came down the sidewalk. His normal cane, or rather a wand, beside him. And his vest flapping in the wind he gave a light sigh. As he heard soft pattering beside him he glanced over to see his upcoming, always beautiful, bride along with her familiar, Ruth. Ruth, like him, was always by her side. Sometimes he likes it. Sometimes not. Today though, like most others, he appreciated it.

Though as he walked he noticed something..different. Oh yes, that's right.

While Chise was brewing a potion for practice she, once again, put in too much magic. Which resulted in it overheating and almost exploding in her face. Luckily he was able to save her in time, though at the cost of his previous veil. Chise was horrified at how much it'll cost. Though he didn't mind it. As long as she was safe she could burn a million veils of his and he won't blink an eye. Though he was rather upset at himself for not having a spare. He's had that veil for quite some time and well he never thought he would need another one until this day.

Which resulted in what they were doing now.

The only person who he could think of to have something like that would be Angelica since that was a rather specialty veil for him. Though he can't seem to recall where he got his original. Was his memory fading him yet again? He didn't think so...

His bony face glanced down towards his redhead bride, his red eyes staring at her. She insisted on coming with him for some reason. Properly cause she wanted to apologize more, he thought. Well, he won't let her. He could clearly see that she was still nervous and still obviously felt bad for what she did. A rumble of a chuckle escaped his body and bony face as he said, "Chise don't be so nervous it's fine. I don't mind it. I needed a new one anyways. The old one was getting rather old you know."

She fell silent after that her head away from his. Another small rumble escaped him at the sight. She was so kittened like sometimes.

As they continued walking, however, he got the feeling of eyes boring into his back. Why would people be staring at him? Did he truly look fake like what Chise said before? No, it must be something else. His eyes glanced around him through what he saw shocked him a bit. Humans were staring at him for some reason. Though it was their expressions that really got him shocked. It was the look of horror. Of fear. Of disgust. What was going on? Everywhere he looked all he saw was those looks. He glanced down towards Chise. There must be something wrong. Though what he saw on her face really made him scared.

She wore the same look they had on. Pure fear. At him. "C-Chise what's wrong?"

She always told him that to her he didn't scare her. That he wasn't something to be feared. Why was she looking at him that way then? As he started backing away he felt something hit on his bony cheek.

His bony face turned towards where he felt that. And to his dismay, it was human kids pointing at him with their tiny hands. And laughing at him. Yelling at him that he's a freak. This is..just like all those years back. But this time it hurt more.

His hand clasped towards his chest as he took more of a step back. Everywhere he looked all he saw was those faces he saw all those years ago at him once again.

They were looking at him like he was a monster. Did he forget to cast that spell? He must have, he thought. But how? He's never forgotten it before. He took more of a step back. Stepping into an alleyway to hide in the darkness.

Though he felt something stops him. Glancing down he saw it was Chise and Ruth, maybe they wanted to comfort him? No that's not what they were doing. They were pushing him more into the sunlight. More into the yells and looks of horror. All he could see on their faces were a bright, horrible, smile.

Why were they doing this? Why was his chest hurting even more now? His chest only hurt even more as they started calling him a freak. A monster that shouldn't be walking on this earth. He started reaching out a hand to Chise a pure broken look on his rather expressionless face. Though as he did the young human reached down and threw something at his face this time. A hitched rattle escaped from his jaw as it opened in fear. "C-Chise what's wrong? I-"

"Get away from me you disgusting half creature!" He didn't even get to respond as she threw a rock at his face.

A loud pant escaped out of his chest as his red eyes blinked in the darkness. Suddenly he got up from his bed and his hand went to his skull-like face. What..was that? A nightmare? His chest hurt like..he was lonely? But it didn't feel quite the same as it did before. He felt cold, like before, sure but still, he was..afraid?

His first thought was to go and see Chise maybe she can figure out what that dream meant and why he feels this sudden weird coldness through his body. But yet at the thought of seeing her his body tensed up. All he could picture was her dreadful smile and her laughter as she threw stuff at him. His mind echoed her words, 'you monster', 'you disgusting half creature'. Does she hate him now? Was she lying this entire time? No.. That was the dream... Right? His Robin would never do that to him..or at least he hoped she won't...

The creature shook his head in the darkness. What is he thinking? Softly he stood up his pajamas ruffled as he did so.

His red eyes blinked against the darkness that greeted him as he opened the door. His red and white eyes the only bright thing that was amongst the darkness as he stepped lightly into the teenager room. His chest rattled even more at seeing the young human asleep. Curled up into whatever dream she was having at the moment. Or in the pure darkness void. Though he hoped if it was a dream that it was a good one.

If he could smile he would have as he stepped closer to the teenager human. She looked so..peaceful like this. Though at seeing Ruth up on the bed with her he shot a warning glare.

He wanted to be alone with his puppy. Ruth was already awake staring at the thorn mage before wagging his long tail and giving a loud sigh at the stare. He gave a small grunt as he landed on the floor though as he walked away he gave a smirk at the two. How childish they could be. He thought as he disappeared into the hallway closing the door very gently as he did.

As soon as the black dog was gone and the door was closed his bony face looked down at the redhead. If he could smile at this moment he would have. Seeing her so peaceful like this sent a blissful peace stirring through him.

Giving a small rustle of a sigh he felt the need to be closer to her. To hear her breathing even closer to his. Very softly and slowly he raised the blankets and slipped into bed with her.

Though he still kept somewhat of a distance away from her. His red eyes stared at her. No there's no way his Chise could do what his dreams have predicted. Not his puppy. He felt the need to hug her but knowing that would wake her up he settled for a nuzzle. Gently as he could he scraped his bony face against her cheekbone.

His chest seems to even hurt more as he did so. He felt happier by doing that. Though as his eyes turned to crescents and he seemed to move even closer the human blinked open her tired eyes.

Her green eyes staring up towards his red ones. "E-Elias?" She stuttered, a bit shocked to find him like this.

He froze for a second pulling his face back and glancing down at her. Shit, he woke her up."Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up... I didn't mean to.." He seemed ready to get up and walk away from her at that moment. He was embarrassed to be here. In this situation. Though he couldn't really figure out why.

Even though he couldn't show much emotion through his bony skull Chise was able to see his emotion quite clearly. How she was able to do that eludes Elias, he was sure, to the end of days."No stay. You look troublesome. What's wrong?" She blinked a moment before giving a yawn to wake up sitting up a bit. "Had a nightmare?" Sure she wasn't able to tell if he had dreams or not but she could tell something was bothering him.

He blinked at her question. "How did you know?"

She chuckled a bit smiling, "Well you are still in your pajamas, Elias." Though she frowned, "What did you dream of? That's if you..want to tell me of course." She remembered how he doesn't really like to talk about himself. He for sure won't want to talk about what he feared of most right?

He glanced at her then looked down. His eyes betrayed his thinking as he was coming up with words to say. Words to express his emotions. "You... You were calling me a monster... A freak.. Why would you do that Chise? Were you lying to me?" He seemed hopelessly confused by these strange thoughts. Were they real? Were they fake? They seemed so real though..

She sat up more at his confused thoughts echoed in her mind. A small smile was on her face as she leaned forward to cup his face in her hands. "Elias... It was a dream... Your fears became a nightmare for you. You know I would never say those things. You know I don't think that." She leaned forward even more into his skull face. So he had a nightmare..about her. He is really scared that she will say that isn't he?

Elias lowered his head a bit, "A dream... Nightmare.." He's never had a nightmare before. And he's never had real fears before he figured as well. This was all strange to him. He brought her closer to him as he mumbled, "It all felt so real. Looked so real.." He grew silent for a moment before he said, "Chise do you have nightmares?" Wait no, of course, she would...

She looked into his red eyes and kissed his forehead as she mumbled into his skull, "I know.. They normally are. They are normally more vivid than regular dreams. But you have to remember that they are fake. Just your mind playing games with you is all." At his question, she nodded. "Yes. Of plenty of things.. Though they are normally of my mother."

He gave a breath before saying, "You know other humans were throwing stuff at me and saying how much of a freak I was. But that didn't seem to bother me. What sent my chest hurting. What made my chest hurt so much. Was..when you said it." He gazed into her eyes as well before his jaw opened lightly, "But you are right. It is just my fears taking over my mind. Nothing more nothing less."

Though he titled his head, "Of your mother?" He grew silent as he thought about something before his jaw opened up more. "I know. When you have these nightmares come to me to talk it out. That way we are even." Even though he couldn't smile at that moment his eyes betrayed that soft smile he wished he could show her.

Her eyes widened a bit at his words giving a soft gasp. His true fear..was her saying that. That was really what his nightmare was about. She hugged him tighter before saying, "Elias you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. I will never say those things. I..love you." It was still hard for her to say those words.

"I will make sure you never feel scared in any way. I will never let you go. I will protect you from anybody who will ever do that, no matter what." She gave a small nod to his question before looking into his eyes again at his proposal. Though he doesn't show a lot of emotions she smiled even more as she could see the little light of a smile in his eyes.

Nodding she kissed him again on his forehead, "Only if you come to me if you have those nightmares again. Deal?"

At her words, he felt that familiar rattle in his chest. The one that he felt when the Faerie Queen and King woke up Chise. The one he felt when he knew Chise was going to be alright after that boy nearly killed her. That was one of..affection he could only guess. One of love. That happiness spark in his eyes only grew in flames as he nuzzled his bony head against her cheek.

"I..love you to, my bride" It was even hard for him to say it. "You know you are a perfect human teacher? You know how to comfort me when I needed it. I only hope I can do the same back next time you get a nightmare." He nodded his head, "Deal."

She smiled as he nuzzled her giving a little chuckle before leaning back down pulling him slightly along her way as he spoke. "You know I'm properly a pretty bad teacher honestly. But if you think so." She shrugged, "No rush for another nightmare though." She nodded to his final word before her head rested against the pillow and laying out another one for him beside hers. He followed in suit of her pulling his head resting as it normally is when he's sleeping.

He nodded his head though, "Yes no rush indeed. I think you are perfect."

He felt her cuddle into him. One arm wrapped around his side and her face nuzzled into his collarbone. His red eyes blinked down at her as she slowly fell back to sleep. Really it was quite fast. She must have been tired. Those red eyes still held the spark of happiness in them before he slowly closed his eyes as well.

He never thought he would be comforted by a human though he guessed he learned more human things today. Which was a plus for sure. And before he dealt into the shadow abyss called the dream realm his chest kept fluttering with happiness. It felt like butterflies were swarming around inside of him. But that is good. It was a good feeling. And as the morning sun peeked over the mountains and the two slowly woke up still cuddling each other through the night. Elias realized that he had a dream. A happy dream for once of him and her. That was also something new for him. And as he ate his breakfast he realized that last night was the best night sleep he's ever had. He's never felt so..happy before.


End file.
